100 Ways to Say I Love You
by HuesoftheMorning
Summary: Short stories based off of a list of 100 different ways to say "I love you." Pairings are randomized, and all pairings will be used at least twice. List is linked on my profile.
1. KotoUmi

**Prompt:** "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

 **Pairing:** Kotori/Umi

* * *

It was dark and raining. The road shone slick in the light of the streetlamps, puddles rippling as cars sped through. Kotori watched out the window as the shadowy forms of houses passed by, listening to the drumming of water against the hood of the car. Another jerky turn around the corner, and she shifted her gaze back to Umi.

"Pull over," she said. "Let me drive for a while."

Umi shook her head, blinking hard as she turned the wheel with white knuckled hands.

"I'm fine."

"You're exhausted. Let me drive, it's okay."

A silent refusal, and Kotori sighed. Umi was too stubborn sometimes. But the rain was coming down harder, the windshield wipers struggling to keep up, and Umi had been fighting sleep for too long. Kotori placed her hand over Umi's, feeling the slight shaking of her fingers.

"You need to rest. Let me drive, please?"

Umi gritted her teeth. But when she blinked the streetlamps seemed bright and swaying, and she knew she had reached her limits. With sagging shoulders and a sigh of defeat, Umi pulled over to the side of the road and sank back into her chair.

"Alright." She dragged her hands over her face, felt the heaviness of her eyes every time she blinked. "But only for a little bit, okay?"

"Okay," Kotori agreed, and watched as Umi fumbled for the umbrella. The rain grew deafening for the brief second the door was open, drops of water scattered across Umi's seat. A moment later and she was at Kotori's door, two hands tight on the umbrella to keep it from blowing away. Kotori stepped into the storm. It was cold, freezing her to the bone in seconds. The wind tugged at her hair and clothes, her feet soaked from the water sloshing about on the ground. She narrowed her eyes against the rain and pushed through the darkness, flinching as a car dashed past and sprayed water high in the air. Then she was inside, slamming the door shut and relishing in the sudden quietness the car provided.

She pulled slowly back onto the road, tires straining against the slick ground. Kotori drove carefully, smoothly, and Umi was asleep minutes later, lulled by the steady beating of the rain. Kotori glanced over at her and smiled as Umi's head drooped against the window.


	2. HonoPana

**Note (response to Gg):** All pairings have already been decided, so I'm not taking requests. Every pairing will be used eventually though.

* * *

 **Prompt:** "It reminded me of you."

 **Pairing:** Honoka/Hanayo

* * *

"Ah! Hanayo-chan! Wait up!"

Hanayo turned at the call, staring in surprise as Honoka came sprinting down the street. She stopped a foot away, hands on her knees as she struggled to regain her breath.

"Honoka-chan?"

"I finally found you!" Honoka grinned widely, practically bouncing on the tips of her feet.

"You were looking for me?" Hanayo rubbed the strap of her purse nervously. Had she forgotten something? A group meeting? A printemps planning session? She had thought today was a free day. That's why she was wandering between stores, enjoying the sunshine and the murmur of voices from other shoppers.

"Yep, I was!" Honoka nodded, digging through her bag for something. Hanayo watched in confusion, shifting back and forth awkwardly.

"Here it is!" Honoka pulled something white out of her bag and thrust it at Hanayo. "I was going to give this to you at school tomorrow, but I'm glad I saw you now! I don't think I could have waited." Honoka gave a sheepish grin, pushing the item towards Hanayo again.

Hanayo took it gingerly, still uncertain. It was soft. Fluffy, almost, the way she thought a cloud would feel. Turning it over in her hands, Hanayo spotted stumpy black legs and a cute face. She had to smile at it, petting the animal's head. But as adorable as it was, it didn't explain why Honoka's actions.

"You bought me a toy sheep?"

"Yeah!" Honoka nodded several times. She seemed almost bursting with excitement and pride. "It reminded me of you! 'Cause, you know, you like alpacas. And sheep are like alpacas! Sort of. And, and it's white, just like rice! So I thought of you! Heh heh, I suppose it sounds kinda silly like that. Do you like it though?"

Hanayo pressed the sheep to her chest, hiding her smile in its fur. A warm feeling was running its way through her body, warmer than the shining sun and summer air.

"I love it. Thank you, Honoka-chan."

"You're welcome!"

They stood in silence after that, smiling happily at each other. A breeze ran down the street, rustling their hair.

"Um, Honoka-chan…" Hanayo said after a moment, glancing down at the ground before looking back up at the girl. "Do… do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Any plans?" Honoka frowned as she thought, one hand on her chin. "Mmmm I don't think so! Why?"

"Well, if you want… Would you like to go shopping together? I still have a few places I want to check out, so…"

"Yeah!" Honoka's eyes light up, her bouncing starting again. "Let's do it! Come on!"

She dashed off towards the nearest store, then stopped a few paces away to wave Hanayo on, jogging in place. Hanayo smiled and followed Honoka's lead, holding the sheep as tight as possible.


	3. HonoUmi

**Prompt:** "It's my treat."

 **Pairing:** Honoka/Umi

* * *

It was the beginning of the week, and Honoka barely glanced at the bakery as they walked home. Umi watched her, nodding in approval at Honoka's restraint.

It was the middle of the week, and Honoka almost tripped over herself as the smell of baking bread caught her unaware. She bit her lip and kept walking, and Umi smiled at the display.

It was the end of the week, and Honoka couldn't help but stop short at the pastries displayed in the window, her stomach growling at the sight and her eyes shining with desire. But she moved on, knowing of Umi's imminent scolding, and Umi felt a pang of guilt.

It was Sunday. The bell chimed as Umi pushed open the door, and she found herself immediately wrapped up in the sweet scents filling the shop. Deserts lined one wall, Danishes and small cakes and colorful cookies. Everywhere else lay numerous types of bread, almost shimmering in the sunlight pouring through the windows. There were long baguettes, round croissants, fruit filled loaves, and dozens more. The sight was overwhelming, and for a moment Umi understand Honoka's pull to this shop. Every day they passed by on their way home from school, and every day Honoka resisted the urge to buy something, knowing of the diet she had to keep. But even Umi was willing to bend the rules, just a little bit, if it meant seeing Honoka smile. The bell chimed softly as she left the store.

Umi stepped easily inside Homura, the smells of red bean paste and the smile of Honoka's mother as familiar to her as her own home.

"Is Honoka here?"

"She is."

Umi waved at the woman as she headed upstairs, the slight creak of wooden steps calling her approach. A light knock on Honoka's door, then she pushed it aside to see Honoka lying on her back in the middle of the room, papers and books strewn about her. She looked up as Umi entered, her eyes lighting up as she bounced to her feet.

"Umi-chan! I'm so glad you came, I can't figure out any of this stuff!" She gestured at the sheets of math problems with a hopeless expression, and Umi laughed softly.

"I'll help you. But first, this is for you."

Honoka stared in disbelief at the bag of bread Umi handed her. She looked at it, wide eyed, then back at Umi in quick motions, unable to understand the gift.

"But, but. I thought. The diet? Umi-chan?"

"It's fine. It's my treat."

Honoka broke into a big smile at the words, setting the bread down carefully on the table before tackling Umi into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you! I love you Umi-chan!"

Umi blushed at the words, coughing awkwardly and halfheartedly trying to push Honoka away.

"Yes, yes. Now come on, let's get that work done. This doesn't mean you can slack off, okay?"

"Don't worry, Umi-chan, I'll make you proud! Wait, why are you looking at me like that?"

Umi's eyes were soft, a gentle smile on her lips. She stepped away from Honoka and sat down at the table, patting the spot next to her. Honoka sat down next to her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't be silly, Honoka," Umi said, her voice almost musical with brimming affection. "You already make me proud."


	4. MakiPana

**Prompt:** "Come here. Let me fix it."

 **Pairing:** Maki/Hanayo

* * *

Hanayo walked in to the sound of frustrated grumbling. She looked around the changing room, finally spotting Maki in the corner, glaring into a mirror and fumbling with a small hat.

"Maki-chan?"

Maki jumped, the hat tumbling to the floor as she spun around.

"Hanayo? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I just forgot my pin." Hanayo moved over to the table of accessories, grabbing the piece and easily slipping it into her hair. She glanced at Maki out of the corner of her eye, seeing the stiff motions as she bent over to pick up the hat and fallen bobby pins. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." The reply was quick and sharp, then immediately softened when Maki saw the startled look on Hanayo's face. "Sorry. I just can't seem to get this hat to stay on properly. It keeps sliding around."

"Oh." Hanayo looked at the small top hat, then back up at Maki. "Then why don't you come over here, let me fix it?"

There was a beat of silence. Hanayo saw Maki's lack of response and immediately started stammering apologies, backing away slightly.

"Okay."

"W-what?"

Maki shrugged. "If you think you can do it, then why should I say no?" Despite her words, her steps were still hesitant, as if she had to think through every placement of her feet. But she reached Hanayo, handing over the hat and pins and absentmindedly twirling a lock of her hair. Hanayo took the pieces, turning the hat over and over in her hands as she decided the best way to go about the process.

Leaning up her tiptoes, she smoothed down Maki's hair and held the hat in place, sliding the pins in one by one. She could feel Maki's warm breath, faltering puffs of air against her throat. Maki's hair was soft. Hanayo ran her fingers through the strands when she was done, admiring the silkiness. It wasn't until Maki coughed softly that she realized how long she had been standing there.

"All done," she whispered, sinking back to her feet and stepping away. Maki's face was almost as red as her own.

"Well, I guess we should get going now," Maki said, her voice less steady than she would have liked. "We don't want to keep the others waiting, do we?"

Hanayo nodded, and Maki headed towards the door. She paused before leaving, one hand on the doorknob, then half turned towards Hanayo.

"Thank you."

Hanayo smiled.


	5. NozoNico

**Prompt:** "I'll walk you home."

 **Pairing:** Nozomi/Nico

* * *

2 new messages:

 _come_

1 new message:

 _please_

No new messages.

Nozomi finally found her, almost an hour after the texts. She was soaked, standing in the middle of the pouring rain and letting it drench her pink dress, the material clinging to her thin shoulders. She didn't look up when the umbrella appeared over her head. Nozomi waited.

"I didn't make it," Nico finally said. Her voice was flat, as empty as her eyes. Nozomi stepped closer, within the dry embrace of the umbrella but far enough that they didn't brush against each other.

"I didn't-"

And then she was sobbing, shudders racking her small frame. Why, she asked, over and over again. Why. So Nozomi hugged her, bringing her close and hoping her warmth would be a comfort.

She didn't know why.

The rain never slowed, but Nico's tears did. Nozomi smoothed her hair down, fingers running through the wet strands as her other hand rubbed comforting circles on Nico's back. The shuddering stopped, but the shivering didn't. They were both going to catch a cold in this weather.

"I'll walk you home," Nozomi said, murmuring the words in Nico's ear. Nico nodded, slipping her cold fingers between Nozomi's.

"There's always tomorrow," she said, her smile as shaky as her voice.

"Of course. But let's get you warmed up first, or else you won't be able to move in the morning. And that wouldn't make for a good show, now would it?"

Nico took the bait, forcing out a laugh. "What are you talking about? It would make an amazing show! The Home Life of an Idol; I can practically hear the fans already."

"Is that so?" Nozomi hummed in amusement. "Well, I suppose we should get going then. Don't want to keep the camera crew waiting, after all."

"Ha, like they'll complain! They should just be honored to be in my presence, who cares if they have to wait a bit?"

There was a pause. Nozomi squeezed Nico's hand, knowing that she needed to take the first step home. The sky was a flat gray. Nico stared, motionless, at the tall building before them. The rain kept coming.

Nico took one last look at the idol agency and turned away.


	6. NicoMaki

**Prompt:** "Have a good day at work."

 **Pairing:** Nico/Maki

* * *

Maki woke up to an empty bed. She wasn't surprised, only rolled over to feel the last bits of fading warmth Nico had left behind. Then she was pushing herself out of bed, dragging herself to the kitchen with a wide yawn. Empty. Dishes were piled in the sink, bits of food still clinging to them. With a tired sigh and a shake of her head, Maki headed over to deal with them.

She used to complain about this, years ago, the way Nico disappeared in the mornings and left her with chores to do. But Maki wasn't much better herself, always coming in late from the hospital. She would slip into bed beside Nico as quietly as she could, yet somehow Nico always heard her, rolling over and murmuring a barely intelligible hello.

Maki finished her own breakfast, easily sparing the few seconds it took to clean her plates and put them away. She paused when she reached the last one, tracing the flowery design with her fingers. They had been a wedding present, all those years ago, one of the many from their friends. Nico loved these dishes. Maki didn't understand why, they were just plates, but remembering Nico's excitement over them brought a smile to her lips.

It had been hard on them both, these past few years. Maki kept odd hours at the hospital, Nico keeping even odder ones with all her idol and voice acting duties. Weeks had passed since the last time they had had a chance to sit together and talk. Maki knew that their jobs were important, knew that someday it would all settle down, but she couldn't help but miss seeing Nico's bright smile every day.

Maki slowed down in her routine, the thought bringing back memories and longing. They never knew it would be like this, back when they were dancing to silly love songs in their wedding dresses, eyes bright and laughter ringing through the air. So close, yet so far apart, meeting only in the embrace of sleep. Late night conversations had when barely awake were barely remembered the next day, but treasured all the same. Sometimes it felt like it was all they had.

A flash of pink caught Maki's eye. The sticky note was stuck to the inside of her jacket, right above where her heart would be if she slipped it on and pulled it tight. Maki smiled as she realized that, smiled even more as she read the note and brushed her thumb across the grinning face doodled on the bottom. What was she doing, mopping about over things she couldn't change? She was married to the love of life and had the job of her dreams. What more could she want?

" _Have an amazing day at work!_ " the note said, " _Nico Nii demands it!_ " and who was Maki to argue with that? She dropped the note into the box she kept hidden away, watching it flutter down to rest among the dozens of others. Then she left for work, jacket warm and thoughts even warmer, her mood higher than the clouds.


End file.
